Name, What?
by TChallaInTheBathTub
Summary: Murdock thinks the Team needs "Emergency Names." Will they agree?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team.**

**A/N: The story is unbetaed, I tried to check everything before I post it (English is not my first language), so hopefully it's all good.**

::::

The van left a long line of dust behind it when it crossed the dirt road to the highway. Hannibal sat with a big grin and a cigar shining in the dark night. B.A wore his usual scowl and was looking ahead at the long way back home. Face was leaning against his seat with eyes closed trying to get comfortable, and nursing his aching arm while muttering something about how he hated this plan from the start. On the other side of the conman, sat the team's crazy pilot. Murdock looked at his friend then leaned back with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Murdock's head shot up and looked ahead at his C.O.

"Hey colonel."

"Yes, Murdock?." Said Hannibal turning to look at the captain.

Murdock leaned forward with serious face then said,"we need emergency names."

Face opened his eyes and looked at him."A what?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"An emergency name Faceman." Murdock turned to look at him with the same serious expression. On the front seat, Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and waited for the pilot to finish what he was saying. The captain looked at him,"remember the last mission when B.A got the big bump on his head and we had to take him to the hospital?." He nodded while the sergeant grumbled something that was a lot like "the fool's fault".

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Murdock said ignoring B.A. Face sat up a little grimacing from the pain shooting through his arm. "Of course we remember, Dicker showed, again, and we almost end up in the bottom of the river, again." He said shooting a grinning Hannibal a glare. The colonel shrugged it off while remembering the perfect and classic escape, which was true, only in his mind. B.A who was not happy that his van almost crashed on the last mission shot his C.O a deadly look then said to the pilot behind him.

"What you getting at, fool?"

"Yeah, Murdock. What's that got to do with this "emergency names" thing?." Said the lieutenant looking at him.

"As I was saying, how do you think Dicker found us so fast, ha?." He didn't give them a chance to answer when he add. "We all used different names". The pilot looked at each one with both his eyebrows rising, waiting for their respond. Face looked at Hannibal who was looking at him with the same confused eyes. It was B.A who broke the silence. "What you talking about crazy man!"

"You know B.A, when you opened those big eyes at the doctor and he asked what your name was. We all said different names. You said a name and Hannibal said another one and..."

"Um, Murdock, that still doesn't explain Decker?" Said the colonel blinking at him.

"Well colonel, when we all changed the big guy's name. Decker found us." He answered with a straight face.

"Ah Murdock, I think that got to do with the police car that spotted the van, more than the names."

"That came after, colonel. Think about it, the staff got suspicious and they called the police who sent that patrol that saw the van then reported to Decker who jumped into his car and came flying to us"

Face shifted uncomfortably then said. "Murdock, they can't possibly do that so fast, even if the hospital had a direct line to Decker. We left him with four flat tires remember."

"Face, you underestimate the power of will". Face just made a face then slumped back to his seat giving up on trying to find a position that won't hurt.

Hannibal put the cigar on his mouth then said thoughtfully. "Hold on guys, Murdock might be onto something here." The other two grumble while the pilot's face light up with a big grin.

"The fool ain't onto nothing Hannibal, he is trying to find a way to drive us nuts, just like he is." B.A growled looking at the captain from the review mirror.

"Now wait a minute B.A" said the colonel before anyone interrupt him. "Murdock is right, in a way. We do need to keep a low profile when we have to visit hospitals. Having more than one name will turn a lot of heads."

"So what do you suggest Hannibal?." Face said looking at him with half opened eyes. The colonel pointed his cigar at Murdock.

"Well captain, what do you have in mind?"

"Aw Hannibal, you can't let this crazy fool chose our names. He'll pick those weird cartoon names."

"Yeah Hannibal, I will NOT be named Woody Woodpecker, I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

Murdock looked from one to another then said in a calm voice. "For your information, I was going to chose modern and classic names for both of you, but since you don't appreciate my wild imagination. I will go for the boring names." Hannibal grinned then motioned for him to continue.

The captain sat straight then turned to look at his best friend. "Well, since you do not want to have any good name, I will give you something simple." The lieutenant rolled his eyes which was ignored by the pilot who continued. "I thought it would be easier to remember a common name like smith." he said looking at the colonel who nodded with interest. "And for first names, I thought it will be better if we go for our initial names, so for you Faceguy, How about. Tem Smith?" Murdock finished and was looking at them for their reactions.

Face looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged saying. "Not so bad, I think." He turned to look at Hannibal with an eyebrow raised. The colonel grinned and answered the hidden question. "I like it, B.A's name next, Murdock." Hannibal said looking at his sergeant who growled.

"Better not make up a stupid name sucker, or I'll feed it to you"

"How can you feed me a name B.A?"

The big sergeant made a move to try and grab the captain around the throat when the colonel warning voice stopped both of them.

"Now Murdock, you were saying?." Hannibal said looking back at the pilot who went back to his seat and was glaring at the back of B.A's head. Murdock straightened up and answered his C.O.

"Well colonel, I think we all should stick with the same last name, so we won't lose track of it. For the big mud sucker over here." B.A scowled but didn't say anything while Murdock finished. "Like Face, I will use his first name. Scooter Smith, what you think big guy?." He said with an innocent smile looking at the sergeant. Face chuckled. Hannibal tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

B.A growled loud and got hold of Murdock's collar and dragged him to the front. "I told you, NEVER use that name sucker." He said shaking the captain and trying to keep the van from crashing."B.A. Let him go before we all eat more than that name." Hannibal yelled holding the steering wheel while Face tried to get B.A's hand to let go of the pilot's shirt. Finally the sergeant let go of him and focused on the road again.

"Murdock, the real name please. No more trying to find a new way to make B.A kill you." Face said sitting back on his seat and closing his eyes.  
>"Sorry Face, I didn't hurt you did I?" The pilot said looking at his friend with concern. Face shifted in his seat then said smiling,"no, don't worry Murdock. I am fine, just a little sore."<p>

Hannibal looked at his second in command. He didn't look all that bad, but he did hit his arm hard when he jumped one of the goons they were hired to kick out the small town they were in. Small town, small and fast job. No one got badly hurt this time, thank god, he thought. Face's arm wasn't broken but bruised bad. The local doctor who examined him said it will be as good as new in a week or two, so nothing to worry about, but still. He took out the pain pills the doctor gave them, and handed two of them to the lieutenant who took them without protest. Satisfied, Hannibal turned back to Murdock.

"So captain, shall we finish?"

Murdock smiled.

"Alright, I think B.A didn't like the first name. So..." He add quickly before the big guy can say a word. "I'll go with the second choice. Bo Smith. How is that big guy?." He said looking hopefully at B.A. The sergeant half smiled but didn't say anything. Hannibal took that as a "yes" and grinned then looked back at the pilot with glow in his eyes.

"I guess that leaves me and you captain, what you have in mind?."

Murdock grin got bigger. "Well colonel, since it is your last name and all. John Smith is a common name, but Decker might find us if we use it. specially if you were badly hurt and your description is, well, known."

Hannibal thought for a moment then said. "Fair enough, so what you think my name should be?, I think it should be something big. Like those heroes in movies. They always have fancy names." He had a huge grin on his face and stars in his eyes when he thought about the last action movie he saw, he definitely should try and use some of the stunts they did in that movie.

"James Bond, should fit you right colonel." Face said with his eyes close but a clear smirk on his face.

"Yeah man, both are crazy and on the jazz all the time." B.A said chuckling.

"Funny, but I'll take that as a compliment." The grin never left the colonel face while he waited for Murdock to tell him what he had in mind.

"I am sorry colonel but we can't use it. James Bond will not work, believe me, I used it once, but everyone kept looking at me like I was nuts or something." The pilot said with annoyed look on his face.

"That because you are nuts fool." B.A growled from the front seat.

"I resent that." Murdock shot back.

Hannibal cleared his throat and brought them back to the matter in hand. "So, we know that James Bond is already taken. New name captain?"

"I have a few names for you Hannibal." He said with a big grin that matched the colonel's." We cant use John, like I said before, but we can use Hannibal. Or at least make a name from it". Looking from one member to another he spread his arms and said with dramatic tone.

"Hanib Smith."

Hannibal's grin fell. Face's laugh filled the van and almost covering B.A chuckles. Murdock's face was confused.

"Ah, Murdock... that, well that..." Hannibal tried to find the right words.

"That's a stupid name, fool." Yeah, words like those.

Murdock's lost his grin then looked at Hannibal. "You don't like it colonel?." The hint of hurt in the tone made Hannibal think twice before answering.

"Well Murdock, it's not like it's bad or anything. It's just... Ah well..." His answer was worse than he thought. Luckily, Face jumped to help him.

"Don't take it the wrong way Murdock, but this name is weird. I know you hear a lot of weird names but this one is not, you know, Hannibal like. You get what I mean?." The conman looked at the pilot who's face light up again.

"Oh right Face, I am sorry colonel. I think I have another good name for you."

Hannibal grin was back. "Well, what is it captain?"

"Howard Smith." He looked at the colonel who raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going for our initial names, or in my case, initial nickname!"

Murdock nodded then said, "yes, but you didn't like the first one i came up with, and beside this name suits you."

"Alright Murdock, I'll bite. Why?"

"Because Hannibal, it has a lot of meanings. Noble, guardian and of course a very brave man. You see, you look like a Howard to me colonel." The pilot said grinning at his C.O. Hannibal took a moment to consider what he just heard, then he smiled and placed his cigar in his mouth again.

"Nice captain."

Face shook his head at his commander then shifted his look to the man sitting next to him. The pain killers were kicking in full force and he was feeling that sleep is around the corner.

"What about you Murdock, aren't you gonna come up with a name for yourself?" he asked with a sleepy but curious glance at the pilot. Murdock looked back at him then smiled a crazy smile.

"Oh I have, Faceman."

"Are you going to share?"

"Shaggy doo."

Murdock answered wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend. Face smiled shaking his head again then settle down and his eyes closed. He could hear B.A mutters "fool", and Hannibal chuckling. He felt someone drops a blanket on him then sleep took over.


End file.
